Can A Demon Love?
by Krissy Sabaku
Summary: Akane, after a long time in a prison, is finally free. She is sent to Kohana to begin redeeming herself and to start a life as a Shinobi. Can she make it, will she find love? Read and find out! Sorry for the suckish summary.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Akane

Hi! This is my first story and I'm kind of nervous about putting it on here, but got up the nerve to do it. I hope you enjoy and please r&r. Flames, Critics, and Favorites are appreciated since that means you at least read it and felt something towards my story! :)

* * *

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I began the trek to the Ninja Academy. I had recently enrolled only being there long enough to take the graduation exam and now to be assigned teams as we started our career as ninja. I wasn't used to 'nice' people, for the past five years I had been locked up in a high security prison. Seeing as I am only fourteen, that must be some world record or something.

'Don't down on yourself so much, I know that you will do fine' A clear feminine voice rang out through my mind. I smiled outwardly when I heard this.

'Thanks, Natsuki I guess I'm just a bit nervous since this will be the first time around a lot of kids my age in, well forever' I inwardly replied, continuing my route. Natsuki was a wolf demon that had been sealed inside me at birth, which is also how I got sent to the prison. I was only seven years old when I found out about Natsuki. Everyone in my home village, the Village Hidden in the Clouds, shunned me and I had no clue as to why. So when a voice, at this time I had no idea it was Natsuki's, promised to make all of it go away I listened.

Natsuki had not been sealed right by the Raikage, so I obviously discovered that I could release her spirit upon my will. When I did that so long ago Natsuki had went on a mass murder of the Cloud Village that night. When Natsuki's spirit returned to my body I had virtually no chakra left and my body shut itself down. After that I began to recognize Natsuki as my mother, seeing as I had no family of my own. At first Natsuki constantly rejected the role, however over time became excepting to it. That is after we gained respect for one another.

Coming back into focus from my reminiscing I found that I was already at the Academy doors. Walking into my assigned classroom I took a seat beside Sasuke Uchiha, he didn't seem to mind that I placed myself there like he did with other girls.

"Okay listen up" Iruka Umino, our teacher called our attention, "seeing as there are an odd number graduates this year one of the teams I will be assigning will have four members". Most of the girls squealed at this, one more chance to be place with the infamous Uchiha, or in the guy's case the girl that they wanted to be with. I did not really mind who I was placed with. I just want to be with someone I can get along with.

"Team Eight will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga" Iruka announced. There did not seem to be any complaining like some of the previous teams had done, nor were there any cries of utter joy either. "Team Ten Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi" Shikamaru was laughing as Ino continually slammed her head onto the desk in front of her.

Clearing his throat to reclaim everybody's attention, Iruka issued the last team "Finally Team Seven Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Akane". This contained a mixture of yes, I'm doomed, and when my name was revealed a huge 'Who' from most of the class, whom portrayed the utmost confusion. Iruka-sensei gestured over to me as I tried to hide a blush that was coloring my face.

"How long have you been here" Naruto quizzically questioned examining me over. I just silently bent my head down farther hiding my shining blue eyes under my thick Malaysian cherry red hair, that fell to the end of my shoulder blades.

Naruto looked back at Iruka and asked, "Does she talk Iruka-sensei".

"I am actually unsure Naruto, I can not recall Akane speaking to anyone since her arrival" Iruka responded thoughtfully, "anyways go have lunch the report back here at one sharp to meet your sensei" Iruka dismissed us.

'Why didn't you speak up when that boy questioned you' Natsuki interrogated as I left the Academy, following my teammates.

'I got all flustered when Iruka pointed me out to the whole class. I didn't trust my voice not to break when I spoke so I kept quiet' I retorted, but easily compromised, 'I will converse with them now'. Looking up I was floored to see that all three of my teammates had disappeared during my mental talk with Natsuki.

'So much for that idea, huh' Natsuki chuckled. I shrugged in response making my way over to a tree and sitting under its shade. I closed my eyes and relaxed for awhile, I did not need to eat that much because of Natsuki's demon spirit combing with my own self. About ten minutes later I heard footsteps come to a half in front of me. I opened my eyes to see Team Ten standing in front of me.

"Oh sorry" Ino apologized, "we thought you were sleeping. I'm Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you". What is with the proper introduction she probably hates me for sitting by Sasuke for all of two days.

"Shikamaru Nara" he lazily stated with a heavy bored sigh. Shikamaru then continued on to acquaint me with the last member of their team, who was currently eating a bag of chips, "and this is Choji Akimichi".

"Why aren't you with your teammates?" Ino inquired looking from left to right probably trying to spot them.

'Or Sasuke more like it' Natsuki obviously pointed out.

"They, In a way, ditched me" I answered then added, "My name is Akane".

"Any last name, Akane" Shikamaru inquired as I stood up on my feet shaking my head in the negative.

"Well I might have one, but I don't remember it" I explained, "my parents died when I was way younger".

Their faces dawned a look of shock, then transformed into one of pity before Ino spoke, "We are so sorry that, that happened to you".

'I guess it is slightly a traumatic event for one so young' Natsuki sweetly said to me.

"Don't be sorry" I was speaking to both parties, I did not know them or have any connections to them I was raised by a better maternal figure anyways and I wouldn't trade her for anything". They still held that look of pity on their faces as if I was bluffing it "Anyways I guess I should try to find my team, it was nice meeting you" I parted.

"Bye" the three responded as I walked on my way. About fifteen minutes later I was about to pass a bench Sakura called me out.

"Hey, um, Akane right?" She was obviously trying to either one be nice, or two use me. I hoped it was thought one, but you never know with sheltered teenage girls. I simply nodded to her question walking over to sit on the stone wall stationed behind the bench she was sitting on.

"Have you seen Sasuke, I thought that maybe we could all eat lunch together" Sakura's real reason had now been revealed to me though I was not all that shocked.

'More like she could care less about you only if you know about her precious Sasuke' Natsuki commented in a mocking tone.

'Sadly true' I answered back to Natsuki then continued out loud, "No I haven't seen Sasuke since we were released". Sakura was prominently disappointed by my lack of knowledge in her favorite subject.

'She is a bit too clingy is she not' Natsuki commented on my female teammate.

'It is sad because he is not even interested in her' I rebuttal as Naruto and Sasuke conveniently walked down the path towards Sakura and myself. Naruto placed himself, fumingly, next to Sakura on the bench as Sasuke stood off the other side of leaning against the wall.

"Oh" Sakura exclaimed with overt excitement, "hi Sasuke I've been waiting for you".

'Why is Naruto always ignored by everyone?' I just had to question Natsuki. She didn't answer back so I just assumed that Natsuki didn't know anything about the situation.

"Hi Naruto" I bid surprising all three of my teammates. They kept their wide-eyed looks on me, the air around become silent and rather awkward. Shifting under the intense stares I quietly muttered, "Okay shutting up now".

"Hey" Naruto called back. I lifted my head to see that he was smiling at me, which was pretty contagious because I felt my lips turn up to smile right back at him.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Kakashi

Not three seconds later Sasuke had to say something that offended Naruto and they began to argue with each other. Sakura, of course, was defending Sasuke while I subtly, in vain, tried to get them to stop. I caught sight of a clock.

"Hey!" I slightly barked getting their attention, "it's almost one we should be getting back".

'Nice save' Natsuki said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice I ignored her this time as we walked back to the academy. Sitting there with nothing really to do sucked. Everyone else had alarmed left with their sensei, even Iruka left a few minutes ago and it was really annoying. Naruto got up, getting an eraser from the board, and brought a chair over to the door fixing it so the eraser would fall when the door was opened.

"Naruto! Don't do that, you are going to get us all in trouble" Sakura scolded lecturing Naruto.

"That won't do any good to just say no" I interrupted Sakura turned to me, "besides the dude is over an hour late a simple harmless trick won't do any harm". Sakura fell silent and sat back down in one of the seats. Naruto grinned at me putting the chair back and distancing himself from the door. Not a moment too soon a hand grasped the door steeping in and pulling the door open, the eraser fell right onto a man's head.

"I'm so sorry sensei I tried to talk him out of it" Sakura sucked up as Naruto fell on the floor laughing so hard. I chuckled lightly, he deserved it.

'That's what you get when you're late' Natsuki was giving off a little laugh.

"My first impression of you all is that I hate you" He stated turning around leaving us to follow. He led us to the roof of the academy motioning for us to sit down on a set of stretched stairs. "Okay why don't you introduce yourselves" he suggested.

"Sensei shouldn't you give us an example by introducing yourself" Sakura knowledgeably asked though it was rather meek. Naruto nodded agreeing with her.

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake" He started off, "I have many likes and dislikes, my hobbies I don't feel like sharing, and dreams well I have not really thought about it".

'That was very … informative?' I thought confused as to why Kakashi-sensei only told us his name.

'Secretive, means he has a lot to hide and should not be underestimated' Natsuki analyzed his persona.

"Okay Blondie you go first" Kakashi lazily pointed to Naruto prompting him to speak.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" prefacing himself while playing with his headband, "I love ramen, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait for it to cook. My hobby is tasting and comparing ramen, and my dream is to be the Hokage". Kakashi seemed to be surprised at his intro.

"Okay next up is you Pinkie" Kakashi-sensei called on Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno" came the standard beginning, "I like, well the person I like is ..." this was followed by a secession of giggles and a lovey-dovish look in Sasuke's direction. "I dislike Naruto," she continued in a defiant voice "my dream I guess is to be a good Kunoichi. As for my hobbies I like to read romance novels and train".

'More like her hobby is stalking Sasuke' Natsuki scoffed. I learned one thing about Natsuki early on and it was that she hated girls that were weak because they fawned over boys, like Sasuke.

'Not to be rude, but I completely agree with you one day something bad is going to happen to him and she is going to be too weak to help him' I responded looking indifferently at her.

"Dark-haired on your turn" Kakashi promulgated towards Sasuke.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha" he announced very darkly, in a deep voice "I like very little things and dislike almost everyone." Sakura looked very disappointed once he said this, "My hobbies are getting stronger and my dream really shouldn't be considered such more like an ambition because I will kill a certain man". Naruto looked slightly horrified and Kakashi seemed disappointed maybe he knows why Sasuke is all shut off from the world.

"Okay" Kakashi drawled out slightly before looking at me, "hothead your up".

I gave him a short glare before beginning "Akane" it definitely was a point-blank, "I like to be outside, train, explore, and make friends. I dislike snobs, prison, and the cloud village." All stared floored at me "My hobbies are reading, writing, singing, and drawing. My dream is to find someone who will love me for who I am" .

Kakashi-sensei, with utmost certainty, had figured out who I was and gears were turning in his head about what to do with me. "Good you are each unique and have your own ideas. Our first mission is tomorrow" he revealed.

"Oh! What kind of mission are we going to have" Naruto excitedly asked saluting Kakashi-sensei.

"It is a task that the five of us will do together" Kakashi-sensei dragged out in suspension probably just to annoy Naruto. "A survival exercise".

Naruto looked confused as Sakura inquired, "Sensei I thought we were supposed to be going on a real mission, not getting more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy that's why were here".

"There is a point to it" I simply put out there for them to analyze.

"Correct" Kakashi answered "This is not like you're previous training".

"So what kind of training is it then" Naruto just had to investigate that. Kakashi started to chuckle slightly on the demented side.

'This 'graduation' that you just went through was not the only part of the test it seems' Natsuki inferred just from the short conversation that was had held.

"That's a normal question what is so funny" another question that should have gone unasked, this time presented by Sakura.

"Well if I tell you the answer you are not going to like it" Kakashi articulated.

"Obviously it is inevitable so just go ahead and spoil our day" I pushed Kakashi to answer. My other teammates gave me a slightly weird look.

"Of the twenty-eight graduates that came here only ten will actually be accepted as Genin" Kakashi delivered the forbidding news "The others will be sent back to the academy, in other words this will be a make it or break it, pass fail test and there is a sixty-six percent fail rate". We stared at him like he just grew two new heads out of his stomach.

"Then what was the graduation test for" Naruto shouted at Kakashi.

"That was just to see who might be able to become a Genin" Kakashi explained, "Be at the designated training area at five a.m. and bring your ninja gear. Dismissed and tomorrow skip breakfast or else you'll get sick". Kakashi disappeared and we got up leaving to go our separate ways.

I went home and fixed myself dinner, then curled up in bed with a book titled "Keeping You A Secret" until I felt it was time to fall asleep. In the morning I wake up a little early so I could jump in the shower before heading off the the training grounds.

'Keep yourself reserved today try not to use much of my chakra only what you truly need, okay Akane' Natsuki advised me as I arrived at the grounds. I gave an affirmative grunt and went to sit on top of one of the four wooden training poles half-smiling at Sasuke, who was the only other person there at the moment though I got no response in return. Sakura arrived a few minutes later sleepily sliding down to rest her back against the pole next to me. Naruto dragged himself on over not a minute later sitting under me in the same position as Sakura.

Naruto gave a quick glance up at me smiling. I just had to smile back at him which was weird no one before, other than Natsuki and an old friend, has been able to make me smile contagiously. We did not speak to each other as we waited for Kakashi-sensei to show up. This got annoying when the sun started to come up. Though after an hour and thirty minutes of waiting Kakashi decided he would walk himself over to us.


	3. Chapter 3: Survival Training

Lol, so I am kind of in a writer's block after this chapter. Next update might be in a while whenever I get time, like in a week when I am on spring break.

* * *

"Why are you late we have been waiting for forever!" Naruto voiced his frustration to our sensei.

"I'm sorry while on my way here I got lost on the path of life" Kakashi lamely made an excuse for himself.

"Since that is a validated excuse that is accepted for everything" I simply put out there. There really was no reason for him being late if it was all that important he shouldn't have to make something up. I rolled my eyes and hopped off the pole.

"Anyways, I have three bells with me you have to get one before noon or you don't get to eat lunch" Kakashi explained our exercise.

"Wait sensei, there are only three bells, but four of us" Sakura, the ever-observant one, stated.

"That means one of you will undoubtedly be going back to the academy" Kakashi dawned on us. This was a shock to Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke just held a determined look, and I myself didn't particularly care I was in no rush to head out on mission about killing again. Kakashi cleared his throat, "Ready, Set, S-". Naruto openly charged Kakashi for some, probably prideful, reason.

'Fucking idiot' I loudly cursed in my mind. Even though Kakashi did not show himself off does not mean he isn't good. Kakashi easily grabbed Naruto putting a hand on his head, then shoving the kunai Naruto had to point at his neck.

"Don't be so hasty, I didn't even say start yet" Kakashi scolded Naruto while letting him go. "Now before we begin I have one piece of advice. If you can not come at me with the intention to kill you will not get a bell".

'Remember keep yourself reserved we don't need anyone suspecting anything yet. I want to get information on these three before you reveal yourself' Natsuki gave me a firm reminder as I distinctly heard Kakashi say start. I threw myself into the woods and melted into a tree so I could easily see what was going on and devise a plan.

"Well that's good at least they know how do something" Kakashi spoke lightly teasing and testing us seeing if we would leave or hiding spots. I looked around spotting everyone's hiding spots. Sasuke was in a tree, Sakura under a bush, and Naruto right in the open.

'Or lack there of' Natsuki practically took the words right out of my mouth or mind, whatever. I giggled, Naruto had some guts, but he needs to learn when to fight or hide.

"You and me, one on one, fair and square right now" Naruto boasted, apparently ready to get his ass kicked.

"You know compared to the others you are a bit weird" Kakashi loosely stated looking impassively at Naruto.

"Oh yeah the only thing weird here is you haircut" Naruto lashed and rushed at him.

I had to let out a chuckle at the, 'He doesn't really make good comebacks does he" I humorously spoke to Natsuki, with no reply. I stopped now knowing that she was busy with collecting information for my sake. Turning my attention back to the on-going fight I noticed that Kakashi stuck his hand into his pouch. This caused Naruto to jump back and wait cautiously, for once.

"Shinobi battle techniques: Part one" Kakashi began to in-battle teach, which was rather easy for him, "Taijutsu, the physical part". Naruto's head seemed to click when he said taijutsu yet Kakashi still was pulling something out. I silently gave revealing to my own kunai just in case I had to jump in there and save him, but I doubted that. I have to say even I was floored when Kakashi pulled out an 'adult' novel.

"What the-" Naruto voiced what was probably all of our thoughts.

"What are you waiting for, make your move" Kakashi edged him on.

"But I mean why are you reading that book" Naruto questioned Kakashi.

"Why? To find out what happens in the story of course" Kakashi replied. Ah he was such a smart-ass. "Don't let it bother you, with your weak attack it doesn't matter if I am reading or whatever". Ooh an insulting smart-ass at that. Naruto clenched his fist.

* * *

Cliffhanger-thing-a-ma-bob of . . . doom? Yeah R&R please

"I'm going to crush you" Naruto charged fist ready to maul Kakashi's face.


End file.
